


the new normal (stories from floor 6)

by coatylbutter



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Study, Gen, Kinda, No Dialogue, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatylbutter/pseuds/coatylbutter
Summary: Carson was the first victor on Floor 6. It wasn't a normal life until it was.A fanfic of a fanfic. I really liked this concept but I also wrote this in like an hour so don't judge too harshly.
Relationships: no shipping here lads
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	the new normal (stories from floor 6)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



The first year was the worst.

He was the only one on Floor 6. The 60th winner. Age 12. Alone. 

Sure, he could go and visit the other floors, visit the other victors. He didn’t get particularly close with any of them. He knew their names and would regularly chat with them, but the relationships never went beyond what he would consider an acquaintance. Carson really only talked to them to keep himself from going insane.

He taught himself how to cook. Not well, he actually mostly ate cereal and went down to Floor 5 for whatever meals he was invited to. 

He taught himself how to edit, as YouTube and Twitch was mandatory after 6 months of winning. Carson wanted to ask for help with the others, but never really got around to it. So he taught himself how to work a camera and set up a stream and put on an act while on camera. 

He found himself traveling all the way down to Floor 2 a few times, when the Peacekeepers let him. He wasn’t sure if there was only one person still there or if Fit was just the only one willing to talk to him. He sympathized with Fit, though at the same time felt jealous. He had obviously figured out how to make time pass and was cheerful seeming.

Carson wanted to know how to seem cheerful all the time.

The first year was lonely. 

The second year wasn’t as awful.

It wasn’t excellent, not by any means, but it wasn’t terrible. He had another person to talk to. Carson was no longer alone in this too big, too cold, too empty tower, even if it was only one other person.

Noah was a somewhat unspectacular winner. He had won through trapping his camp at waiting it out. But he was still a winner, and he was still someone Carson could talk to. They had to get along as they lived together. Luckily it wasn’t too forced. After the first few months, conversation flowed more naturally.

Noah was better at cooking than Carson, so he took over that job. Meals no longer consisted of sugary cereal and whatever fruit he didn’t have to cook. 

Carson knew how to edit and work a camera, so he taught Noah all of that. There were now two channels belonging to the Twitch Team Floor 6. CallMeCarson and Hugbox.

Carson found himself wandering down to the other floors less and less, but still visited Fit every once in a while. 

The second year was better.

The third year wasn’t the best.

You would think it couldn’t be any worse than the previous two, but you would be surprised. 

Cooper didn’t enter the games without a fight. He didn’t win without a fight. And even after he won, he was still fighting. Fighting the Peacemakers who brought him there. Fighting the residents of previous floors that tried talking to him. Fighting Carson and Noah when they tried to check on him. 

He settled down after a few months, but was still on high alert. The only time Carson truly saw him calm for that whole year was when he was on camera. Cooper held a persona of a calm, tired, chill guy. 

Cason didn’t even need to teach him editing. Cooper seemed to know what he was doing. He was from the fishing district and they were one of the more powerful districts, maybe he had past experience. 

The addition of Cooper made Floor 6 less empty, and sometimes, when they all streamed or ate dinner or watched TV together, it was nice. Other times, when Cooper snapped at them and had to be subdued by Peacekeepers, Carson found himself thinking back on when it was just him and Noah somewhat fondly.

Despite these thoughts, Carson didn’t think he would actually want to go back. They all had gotten used to having Cooper around.

The third year wasn’t great, but Carson hoped things would start to look up.

The fourth year was exiting. 

Ted was interesting, that’s for sure. He was loud and gregarious and he brought excitement to the whole floor.

He knew how to cook much better than Noah and Cooper and Carson. Ted quickly became in charge of making meals and dinner was no longer mostly quiet with the occasional small chatter like it had been the previous years. There was much more joking and conversations. 

Ted was also very easy to get on board with the whole livestreaming thing. Once the others had taught him how to work a camera he was off, streaming and making videos and the audiences loved him. 

Carson was happy, but also a bit jealous. He wished he had gotten settled as quickly as Ted had gotten settled. 

He didn’t hold too much of a grudge. In a way, he also felt proud. That this group was growing and that he was making some semblance of friends. 

The fourth year was a happy year. 

The fifth year was nice. 

They all ignored the methods Charlie had won his game with. It was common courtesy to ignore the events of the arena unless it was absolutely necessary to talk about. 

Charlie was actually a nice guy. He was funny. The puns were a bit annoying but it was nice to have him around. He settled in fairly well, though like everyone else, Carson could tell he was struggling. It was harder for some than others, but Charlie put on a smile and kept chugging along.

Good for him, Carson thought to himself. By this point he had given up on being jealous. He decided to just be proud of them, and push down any negative feelings about his new roommates. 

Somewhere around that December, they had sort of adopted a tradition of recording a podcast every Friday evening. Not all of the podcasts were edited or used, but the extra footage was good to help editing practice. 

Carson was realizing how everyone was changing. Noah was loosenting up, Cooper was calming down, Ted was being more considerate. 

It was nice.

The fifth year was actually pretty good.

The sixth year was comfortable. 

By then, they had all grown to know eachother better and learned how to integrate the new winners into their group. 

Travis was a bit jumpy, but once he got comfortable, he was like a little brother. 

Carson noticed how Travis was a good influence on Cooper and had made him less snappy. Travis seemed to know how to cook as well, so he and Ted spent time together while making meals. 

Though he was quiet in the podcasts and group streams, Travis was more comfortable in groups of two or three. Carson tried paying attention to his behaviors. Not only to make Travis more comfortable, but to help give Carson knowledge on how to read people. 

It might be useful for getting to know the next winners better. 

Carson considered everyone on Floor 6 to be his friends. Maybe even his family. He had other friends too, such as the people from Floor 5 who he’d occasionally bump into when he was called down to Floor 0, or Fit who he tried to visit every month or two, but Floor 6 was especially close to him.

The sixth year was happy.

The seventh year. A new year.

Schlatt, the newest winner, was similar to Cooper in a lot of ways. Jumpy and angry and quick to withdraw. Carson felt a little bad about the joke they had played on him on Schlatt’s first night. He supposed he’d gotten too comfortable around the others and had forgotten what it was like, fresh out of the arena.

They tried to integrate Schlatt into their lifestyle slowly. Invite him to mealtimes and to watch TV with them. 

It was a slow process, but Schlatt was coming out of his shell. He came out for meals every once in a while and had been seen talking to Ted and Charlie in the Living Room. He even took part in a few videos and podcasts. Small parts, but he was still taking part.

The seventh year wasn’t over yet, but Carson hoped it would be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to get rid of this. AU belongs to WreakingHavok, if you haven't, read their stuff.


End file.
